Cold Days, Warm Wishes
by AmpHead
Summary: Sollux x Reader- After a long time, some old friends finally reunite.
1. Chapter 1

/Hey guys! Just for this, your chumhandle is dimensionalApocalyptic okay? I hope you dont mind stealing my pesterchum! Thank you, and enjoy! ^w^ part 2 will be up soon/

Sitting on the couch and looking outside, you shivered. It was early September, and summer came late, meaning yesterday was about 110 fucking degrees. Today decided to be about -60 degrees though. Suddenly there was a ping from your laptop, signaling that you either pissed someone off somehow or one of your friends decided to see if you were dead. You groaned and stretched out, grabbing your laptop and flicking open Trollian.

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering dimensionalApocalyptic [DA] at 4:30:05 on 9/8/14

TA: Hey

DA: Oh, hey 5ollux!

TA: What the fuck, did you change your quirk again?

DA: You know I cant 5peak 5traight when it5 cold!

TA: Riight. Anyway2, wanna come over for video game2? IIm bored a2 fuck ju2t 2iittiing here waiitiing for 2omethiing two happen.

RA: 5ure, be right over! 8)

dimensionalApocalyptic [DA] has disconnected

Huffing and yawning a little, you rubbed your eyes, set aside your laptop and rolled off your couch. "Where...?" You mumbled to yourself as you sleepily shuffled to the closet, fell up the stairs, and successfully had your scarf fall on your face. "Ah." You grinned. Standing up, you wrapped your black and yellow striped scarf around your neck and slid into your sneakers.

Grabbing a few games, you decided you were ready to make the trek to Sol's hive.

Standing at the door, you tried to hide any previous anticipation you may have had about visiting your flush crush's hive. Just as you were about to knock, there was a voice from inside. Two voices, actually. Two that you would recognize right away. "Thee ya later then." "Missed you!" That voice... That bubbly, cheery, fucking hypnotizing voice.

"Mithed you two Ff."

Surprisingly enough, the door was open. "Hey So-"

You choked when you saw it. You didn't mean to see them kissing... And you sure as hell didn't want to. Eyes wide, you dropped your games on the floor. Spinning around, you ran back to your house.

Of course, that was about five or so years ago. You were young. You were stupid.

And by now, you were long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="dcdca3a940c05b5f5686ac6585e04712"Shivering, you wrapped your old black and yellow scarf tighter around your neck. It held mostly fond memories for you-week long sleepovers just to end the tie in video games, and days where you had to pull... Him... Away from his computer. You kept telling yourself you couldn't remember his name, to the point where you had almost convinced yourself it was true. That would be a miracle though, since Sollux Captor still held your heart and you knew it./p  
p data-p-id="6ab0c386beefc5a8696fef018c848bb5"You shivered and looked around at people's sad attempts at Christmas lights, smiling a little to yourself at how that hasn't changed. You knew this old neighborhood well, considering you lived here for the majority of your life so far. You passed your old house on your walk and came to soon stand in front of another house, pulling your scarf down and looking at the house as your breath came out in cold white clouds./p  
p data-p-id="91b95cfb1700e6c5e1d8ac69c9e4c363"It was your friend Sollux's house, even though it probably wasn't anymore./p  
p data-p-id="b4dc278a2f338bddff6c2e0894bedede"Just inside there was the loud crash of shattering glass, and you considered turning and walking for fear of safety until there was a short, pained yelp before a solid 'THUD!' from inside. Now, its only been five years- and being the smart nineteen or so year old you are now, you went up and knocked on the door. "Hello? Are you okay?" You asked rather loudly, hoping that the person wasn't dead. You waited for a good minute.../p  
p data-p-id="de447414c5393138f206303ebd93f412"There was no answer./p  
p data-p-id="d929b417974a706a3bb6e6d58e1fbb17"So you did what any smart person would do- You walked in. "Hell-Oooo..." You started, but ended stunned when you shut the door beind you. Music blasted throughout the most likely soundproof house, and the entire house was either dark or dimly lit. A figure in red and blue swept by you and danced around the room, through to the shadows.../p  
p data-p-id="ae5f7e31b0b4ff7406361c5c1761e72c"where a thin, scarily thin boy played the bass and snarled at the crackling figure of red and blue. It stepped back, the electricity girl, in a long blue dress. "Take me to church, I worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife, I believe that death is dead but my gog, let me give you my life.../p  
p data-p-id="fcde730193e45f5e4a3aff60f94aeaf4"...-!" The dancing girl of electricity vanished as the boy stared at you, wide eyed. You stared back./p  
p data-p-id="9f72b4a6424ba8071f6ae1352b9eefdc"Everything was silent./p  
p data-p-id="ca01f25c430559125de350091cf3b2a3"His bi colored eyes sliced through the darkness, trying to determine if you were real or not./p  
p data-p-id="4c608d865da9343d3865b335ade02aa4""(Y-y/n)... I-is it really you?"/p  
p data-p-id="b93b551c142610c333cccaab4c798560"Shaking a little, you took a few steps closer to him. "Sollux...?!"/p  
p data-p-id="9fa66febf7c699c5a774e74f421e0e48"His jaw dropped, and he looked like he was suddenly on the verge of tears. He dropped the bass, which was previously slung on his side, and took a few steps towards you. Into the dim light. It was Sollux all right- but it was almost scary what he'd done to himself. It looked like he had only eaten maybe once every five weeks, he was so thin. His entire appearance was tired and messy, as if he hadn't slept at all in the five years you had been gone./p  
p data-p-id="58dc053233e17e1dbb399f59dd4e2aa8""You... You're HERE!" He cried, quickly closing the distance between you. He lunged at you and wrapped you in a tight hug, hugging you like he thought you might disappear. "Sollux..." You whispered, wrapping your arms around him in return./p  
p data-p-id="70806ee5c0a703e80fd281ed6bf74d0c"Before you knew it, his lips were pressed against yours- desperately wanting as much of you as possible, fearing you might leave again. When he broke for air he was crying, shaking, slowly falling. You slid to the ground with him, until he was sitting in your lap. His arms were still around your waist when he spoke again, slow and shakily./p  
p data-p-id="fadbdccf31db1f5ee0afcd302a6bf75c""I-I love you... I love you... Please don't leave me... I love you..."/p  
p data-p-id="20497a23699b13d74cc63a34481d8eb8"Shocked, you looked down at him with tears in your eyes./p  
p data-p-id="d2a2a005f430c06abf166be7afaf54c4""Sollux... I can't leave you..." You smiled. "I-I love you too..."/p  
p data-p-id="f557b3414f18cbf374162c565afed7bb""I l-love you t-tho m-much...!"/p  
p data-p-id="b6d9ca85c4823aabd5f67f41c7d706ab""Sssh... I'm here now... I love you too."/p 


End file.
